Les Durins ne sont pas morts
by Kanli
Summary: L'espoir est traître, lisez et vous comprendrez, ce titre vous fait espérer mais ...


**Chaques gouttes qui tombent s'écrasent, que ce soit sur la terre, l'herbe, un mur, une personne, qu'elles éteignent un feu, fassent déborder une rivière, elles éclatent, c'est leur destin, elles éclatent dès qu'elles touchent une chose. Elles tombent de haut, d'un nuage blanc ou noir, et tombent. Elles défient la vitesse, la lumière, elles tombent sans jamais s'arrêter, parce qu'une fois lancée seule l'éclatement peut les arrêter.**

**Comme la vie et la mort. On décide d vivre, on court, on court toujours plus vite, parce que si on s'arrête ce qui nous poursuit nous aura. On court de toutes nos forces, jusqu'à l'épuisement, on tourne la tête pour voir notre avance et on court encore plus vite, car rien n'arrête cette course contre la montre, cette course pour trouver la réponse, la réponse sans question, **_**la**_** réponse. Et rien ne peut arrêter cette course vers l'infini, l'indécis, la peur, l'inconnu, rien sauf la mort. Elle vous fauche les jambes, vous tombez, et c'est fini, rien. Ou alors vous regardez trop longtemps en arrière et vous tombez de haut, car tout était faux. Et vous tombez, toujours plus vite, dans le noir, et c'est fini, vous tombez. Ou alors vous fermez les yeux, pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, mais cette vérité vous aura, elle vous aura quand la mort viendra.**

**Parce que pour tous nous sommes égaux, tous nous mourrons un jour, tous sans exception. Faim, froid, peur, maladie, blessure, ou la peur de la vérité, un suicide, quoiqu'il en soit nous mourrons, tous idiots, et en mourant on emporte ce qu'on savait avec nous, ce qu'on fait.**

**Mais le pire, c'est ceux qui restent, car c'est eux qui pleurent. Ils vous pleurent, et quand ils ne pleurent plus, c'est qu'ils sont tombés, que la mort les a rattrapés. **

**Comme elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer parce que la pluie cesse, elle arrêtera de pleurer quand elle saura, mais si elle sait, ce sera la vérité, et la vérité est traitre, indésirable, car elle vous ouvre à vif, dépose au creux de votre âme et de votre cœur ce dont vous avez le plus peur et vous referme, vous laisse mourir de l'intérieur, alors non elle n'arrêtera jamais de pleurer. Jamais.**

**Jamais.**

**Elle mourra peut-être en reine, mais elle mourra. Mourir c'est mourir, peu importe l'endroit et la façon, on meurt tous pareil, on meurt. Elle le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure.**

**Elle pleure parce qu'elle voit se cheval qui fonce dans la pluie et la boue, et à chacune de ses foulées elle entend le bruit des armes, des cris de peur, de douleur, de rage, elle sait. Elle sait. Elle croit si peu. L'espoir. L'espoir n'est rien, car il est là pour un mensonge, il est là pour vous croire que tout va bien, mais quand on vous dit que non, vous savez que l'espoir est traitre. Espérer est pire que mourir, car on n'est jamais certain. De rien. On peut espérer vivre comme on peut espérer manger des fraises, espérer qu'on nous aime ou espérer qu'il ne pleuve pas demain.**

**Elle regarde une goutte d'eau qui tombe sur la fenêtre, qui se fraye un chemin entre les autres gouttes éclatées, mortes, qui attendent que le soleil les fasse à jamais disparaitre. Elle la regarde mais voit toujours ce cheval et ce cavalier. Elle sait, elle attend, elle veut tuer l'espoir.**

**Il a disparu, mais il est toujours là. Il va monter les marches quatre à quatre, lui dire, lui ôter l'espoir, lui donner la vérité et la tuer. Il ne le saura pas mais il l'a tuera. Elle est en sursis, elle savait depuis le début que ça allait arriver. Si elle se trompait, et bien elle en sera heureuse, mais cette pluie, ces nuages noirs et ce soleil mort, tout cela montre que l'espoir, ce n'est rien qu'un mot. Et les hommes mentent dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche. Car parler, c'est mentir.**

**Elle se tourne et regarde la porte qui s'ouvrira d'un coup. Elle sait déjà ce qu'on va lui dire, et ce qu'elle va répondre. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire, ce soupire qui expulse l'espoir de son âme, qui lui dit ce qu'elle sait déjà. Lui dit qu'elle va mourir, comme eux.**

**Parce qu'au fond, on a peur de mourir parce qu'on a peur de la chute, peur de ce qui nous oblige à courir, peur de ce ravin sans fin, sombre, sans rien, sans personne. Parce que quand on vit, on peut courir à deux, mais l'un tombe, et l'autre doit continuer. Toujours. Sinon c'est la mort.**

**Et tout le monde meurt.**

**Même eux, pense-t-elle. Même ses joies, ses amis, elle, tout. Tout meurt, et dès que l'on nait on est mort. On va mourir. Alors faut-il continuer à courir ? Ou faut-il se jeter dans le vide ? Ne pas connaitre la tristesse et la peur, mais ni la joie ni le bonheur ?**

**La porte s'ouvre. Elle s'ouvre comme la porte d'un cachot duquel on sort pour mourir. Elle lève ses yeux rouges vers lui, épuisé, trempé, mort lui aussi, mort en sursis.**

-Ma dame …

**Elle cligne des yeux. Oui. C'est maintenant. Elle croise ses mains. Elle semble détendue et pleine d'espoir, mais au fond de son cœur elle est enchaîné et pleure, elle supplie la mort de les rendre, juste un instant, car elle veut les serrer dans ses bras … Une dernière fois. On ne sait jamais quand est la dernière fois, on pense que demain on le refera, alors on n'y prend pas garde, et ça vous glisse entre les doigts, comme les gouttes d'eau, ça vous files entre les doigts comme le temps, et quoi que vous fassiez vous tomber.**

-Les … Les Durins sont morts …

**Il a un regard condensant, mais ce regard est mort lui aussi, mort en sursis. Et il ment, il a ouvert la bouche, il ment, il espère, il ment !**

-Non,** dit-elle calmement sans un sanglot dans sa voix. **Ce ne sont pas les Durins qui sont morts.

**Elle se retourne pour voir la pluie qui tombent, elle savait, elle avait raison. Elle arrête de courir un instant. Elle sourit comme elle peut, mais une larme coule. Elle frôle sa joue rouge et déjà humide, sa joue autrefois qui recevait les baisers de deux enfants, ces enfants, et d'il n'y a pas si longtemps d'un grand blond si fier et beau, jeune, avec l'espoir, le vrai espoir, celui de vivre, celui que la vie n'est pas vaine, l'espoir qu'on perd toujours. Et l'autre, un brun si insouciant. Si joyeux, fier, un Durin, qui lui faisait songer à son frère, un vrai combattant, un cœur d'or. Eux qu'elle a fait naître et vu grandir, eux qui paraissaient si loin de la mort, ils sont partis sans la revoir. Et son frère, ce roi si têtu et arrogant, ce roi froid comme la pierre mais si bon avec sa famille, ce guerrier sans égal, ce chef, cet homme qui les avaient tous sauvés. Mais une mère ne pleure que ses fils. Ses enfants, la chair de sa chair, et elle perd toutes illusions quand elle le sait, comme ici. **

**La larme quitte la joue et tombe, et s'écrase au sol, le sol froid. Elle est morte. Et elle, Dís, elle ouvre les yeux et voit la vérité en face, brave la mort, brave tout, elle savait, elle a la force de voir ce monde si impur en face et de le braver. La force qu'une mère donne à ses enfants, la vraie force.**

-Ce sont mes fils qui sont morts …

* * *

_**Bon, cette semaine m'a juste permis d'écrire ça. Désolé pour mon autre fiction, mais les idées on fait comme les gouttes d'eau, elles sont mortes, et je n'ai pas le courage de faire plus pour les réanimer.**_

_**Kanli**_


End file.
